robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Robotwars123
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Robotwars123 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 19:15, November 12, 2012 Thanks Christophee, I am a massive lover of Robot Wars, I am constantly making models of Robots, and I would much apreciate if anyone who visits my Fanon website, www.robot-wars-fanon.wikia.com, thanks. Couple of points Firstly, sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) so posts don't get mixed up on talk pages. Secondly, I reverted your edits on the Category:Users page as your name was added incorrectly. Simply add that category to your user page and your name will not appear in a place it is not supposed to be. Regards, STORM II 19:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Cheers, thanks for the tips Robotwars123 (talk) 20:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's also useful if you use indents when replying to a message. An indent is added to each reply, so use two indents if you respond to this message here. STORM II 20:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks again, do you know how to change your signature instead of it saying (talk), like yours saying Storm II logo. (Robotwars123 (talk) 15:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) :::I can answer that, head to http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences and about half way down you'll have Custom Signature. You can add your own thing, or I'm sure someone will be able to help you with a more pictorial design. snowdog140 16:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't hesitate to ask us if you want a signature made for you. There's a fair few users who can sort out the technical coding bits if you are unable to do so yourself. STORM II 16:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks, is it possible you could make one for me then? Robotwars123 (talk) 17:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. What colour do you want? And what text do you want for the (talk) bit? STORM II 20:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Dunno, maybe a black background and yelow text, Robot Wars style!!! Robotwars123 (talk) 18:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember what I said about indents? When replying, we use those, instead of spaces as spaces look awful. Robotwars 123 :::Anyway, I've made your signature, mainly by pasting my own into my sandbox and making a few wee changes. The 123 part is in orange and leads to your talk, everything else in there leads to your userpage. It is now ready to be pasted into your preferences. Make sure the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box is ticked otherwise the end result will be horrible. STORM II 19:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cheers, that looks awesome!!! Robotwars123 (talk) 15:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I will change it in a mo :::::Oh Robotwars 123 15:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've sorted out the indents for you. Take note of what I did and remember to do your own indents the same way. Christophee (talk) 16:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure what went wrong with the signature, it should fit in the character limit, did you enter it in exactly the same as on this page? STORM II 16:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yh I think so, oh i think i know what i did wrong hang on Robotwars 123 20:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yay, got it, thanks a lot!!! Robotwars 123 20:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad you got the sig working, but please can you stop using spaces to do your indentations. You need to use colons instead, otherwise you end up with an ugly box around your text. Christophee (talk) 20:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Arena Sorry, but you do not have enough edits to contribute to the Arena Forum. You need at least 500 combined edits in the mainspace and filespace to be eligible, or you can gain early permission by completing certain tasks given by the wiki bureaucrats. If you would like a task to do, then just let me know. Christophee (talk) 15:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't mean to go on about this, but can you please stop posting on the competitions in the Arena Forum? These competitions are intended as a reward for users who have contributed significantly to the wiki, so you'll have to earn permission before you can take part. Every time you post there someone will remove the post, so you are just wasting your time and other people's. As I said before, if you want a task to do in order to earn early permission, please let me know. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 16:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, didn't see the previous posts, just want to be a part of it, that's all --' Robotwars 123 ' 13:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Archives At the top of an archived page, it will say, quite clearly, "do not edit the contents of this page". So please do not do that. Also, you were replying to a post in 2009, it is now 2013, we already know about the T-Wrecks thing. CrashBash (talk) 16:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC)